


pure inspiration...

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cover Art, Fluff, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	pure inspiration...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Desolation of Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



I didn't want to watch the latest trailer of The Battle of the Five Armies...but then I DID and GASPED!!! I wonder if THIS will be in the movie at all...[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/402651/402651_original.jpg)

1024 x 768 image is here http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/402651/402651_original.jpg


End file.
